Tales Of Vesperia 2: Hearts Within
by Calvin-Xover-No.96
Summary: Several Month following Adephagos destruction,the world start to get used living without Blastia.Volker Barnett,an amnesiac teenager living in Halure start to experiencing weird dreams.He then met Brave Vesperia which leades him on a quest to unveil his past and save the world.OCxEstelle,YurixRita,Slight OCxRita,FlynnxPatty.Rated T just to be safe.RXR Please! No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hi Everyone,this is me new fic,i hope you like it and gave constructive ideas! No flame/ hurt reviews please.

I don't own any Characters except OC

* * *

Chapter 1

Voice Of Heart.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In an orphanage in Halure. In a small room a young boy in a black T-Shirt and black jeans is sleeping.

A boy was seen sleeping in a small room.

After he woke up,he stare at the wall a few seconds before he stood up from his bed.

"That dream about "Him" again..." Volker spoke to himself.

"Volker Barnett! Get down here! Breakfast is ready!" a voice was heard downstairs.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" Volker replied and quickly wore his white jacket before he went downstairs.

_Recently,i keep having the same person in my dreams..._

_In the dream, i become "Him"..._

_A man travelling with unknown friends..._

_But my will doesn't exist there...I will only react to the 'senses'_

_It is a strange feeling..._

"Volker! Hey,Volker!"a woman called him.

"Umm...Oh Yeah! What is it Mrs. Fudge?" Volker broke out from his daydreaming.

"Your friends left you a note." Mrs Fudge handed him a paper

_Volker! This is bad! You must get here quickly!_

_From, Sven and Cheryl_

"Okay...then i will get going now Mrs. Fudge!" Volker leave the Orphanage and ran to his and his friends usual place to hung out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Abandoned Warehouse

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inside, there are two teenagers who was waiting for Volker.

"Oi Volker! This is bad!" a boy shouted to him.

"Calm down Sven...what happened?" he asked.

"Do you know the mysterious thieves that have been on the talk lately?" a girl asked.

"Yeah i know...wait,don't tell me..." Volker gasped.

"Yes! They stole the photobook of our Precious Memories!" Sven clutched his fist.

"Hieee! There are some embarrassing photos of me there!" Volker sighed.

"That's why i call you here...from what i hear, Bully is the one who did this...since you beat him in a swordfight one on one..."Cheryl explained.

"Then let's beat him up! And...i'm counting on you to do that Vol!" Sven smiled at him.

"Hahaha...but we shouldn't came up with conclusions just like that...how if we go to talk to him first?" Volker replied.

The group then decided to go with his plan and leave the Warehouse.

* * *

Skit: First Encounter

Volker: Hmm...another beautiful day...if it not ruined like what happened today...*sigh*

Suddenly,he bumped into someone when he was daydreaming.

Volker:Aww...i'm sorry!

He fell and opened his eyes. He found a beautiful pink-haired young woman is examining him.

Woman: Umm...are you hurt anywhere?

Volker: Uhh...i'm fine thanks...*blush*(Wow...she is so pretty...wait,what am i thinking about!)

Woman: Good then...well, take care.

She walked away while Volker kept staring at her from distance.

Sven: Oi Volker! What are you doing?

Volker: I...i'm coming!( Who is that girl?)

* * *

On an alleyway, a big muscular teenager is sitting on a bench hearing some music through his headphone.

"Hey you! Give what you stole from us back!" Sven burst in anger.

"Oh look...it's the loser and friends...i don't know what you mean,so get back home before i sent you crying..."he walked away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sven called but the boy didn't gave a damn thing.

"It's enough Sven! I think Volker is right...he might not be the one who stole it!" Cheryl lectured.

"Then how the hell-" suddenly something snatched the wallet from Volker pocket.

"Hey! That's must be the guy!" Volker gave chase.

"Huh? Hey wait!" Sven called.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hallway

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Volker chased the thief until he reached a dead end.

"There you are! Return my wallet and our photobook!" Volker shouted.

*Sha?Sha-Sha!SHA-SHA-SHA! VOLKER!*the thief spoke in a mysterious voice.

When the thief turned around,he looks like a human,but with red skin,green eyes,and weird voice tone.

"Huh? Whaaaa?" Volker eyes widen in disbelief.

The monster drew a scimitar and slowly walking towards him.

"Somebody help!Damn it! If i only had a weapon with me!" he shouted,but there isn't anybody around.

"VOLKER!" when the monster about to attack,Volker's hand shine.

"Huh? What's this?" On his hand a black-coloured sword are formed.

Volker parried the monster and took a step back.

"Okay...i can do this!"Volker prepare his battle stance.

* * *

Tutorial Fight

* * *

Volker keep guarding against his opponent attack.

"I can't keep blocking i have to attack to!"he thought.

Volker jumped and smashed his enemy with his blade,which cause it to become dizzy

"Okay...go! Phoenix Fang!" he unleashed three red shockwaves at the monster,which destroy it completly.

From the monster, his wallet and the photobook came out,along with some other photos.

"Huh? Was that me?" He stared at the other photos of him.

Suddenly,the mysterious sword dissapeared when his friends came to him.

"Volker! Good job on- Hey...why are you sweating?" Sven asked.

"The sword...monster...you guys didn't see anything?" Volker replied while shaking.

"What are you talking about?" Cheryl asked.

"Err...nothing i might be just tired..." Volker sighed.

"Well... at least we got the photos back..." Sven examined all the photos.

"Hey...isn't this weird...all the photos are about Volker...don't tell me the culprit is a VolkerMania!"Cheryl shouted.

"Don't gave me names! Meh,i'm going home!"Volker took off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Orphanage

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Volker's Room

Volker was sitting on his bed,he could not stop thinking about what happened today.

"Was it a dream? Or was it real?" Volker stare at the wall.

Suddenly,the room turned dark.

"What the hell!"Volker shouted and jumped from his bed.

"Volker...heed my voice..."a figure in black coat appeared.

"Who are you?" Volker asked.

"I am your darkness...now return his 'existence'!"the figure shouted and grabbed his left hand.

"What are you talking about?" Volker try to break free.

"Can you feel...Adephagos?"the man asked,which shocked Volker.

"Ade...phagos?" he start to look up his memories of that word...somehow that word is there...and isn't there at the same time.

"Come home..."the figure whispered,only to be thrown back by a mysterious force.

The sword appeared once again in Volker's hand,seeing an opening,he took this chance to ran away

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Halure's Streets

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Who is that person?" Volker try to catch his breath.

Suddenly,the figure in black coat appeared again.

"You can't ran Volker...you just can't."the figure pointed something that looks like a black sword which is similiar to Volker's.

"Oh crap!" Volker turned around and found that another figure appeared.

"So this is the guy? I thought he would look more stronger..."the other figure sound dissapointed.

"Shut up...just get him okay..."the first figure approach Volker.

"Go away! Go away!" Volker shouted.

Suddenly a voice was heard.

"Azure Fang!" two shockwave hit the two figures directly and throw them away.

"I can't believe two grown man are bullying a little kid...you're okay?"a man with black long hair carrying a sword was shown.

"Yeah...who are you?"Volker nodded.

"I'm Yuri Lowell...and how did you get in so much trouble again?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri Lowell? YURI LOWELL! I HAVE FOUND YOU!"the second black figure laughed hysterically.

"That voice! Zagi? How could you?"Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm? A friend of yours?" the first figure asked his friend.

"Yes...i guess it will get more interesting now after you bring me from death...Number 2."Zagi twitched his fingers.

"I only gave your wandering spirit a body...but you could say that i bring you from death..."Number 2 sighed at his companion.

"Who are you people? What are you trying to do?" Yuri shouted.

"We are the Rebirth Project...and those who stand on our path shall dissapear!"Number 2 shouted at point his fingers at Yuri.

"Why do you keep going after me? I don't even know you guys!" Volker asked.

"Just come home Volker,or we will do this the hard way..."Number 2 raised his sword at Volker.

"I WILL KILL YOU YURI LOWELL!"Zagi took two daggers and charged at Yuri and Volker.

"Hey kid! You better help me in this fight!" Yuri ordered while getting ready to counter.

"Okay! Bring it!"Volker raised his sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Onward To Aspio!

* * *

Volker and Yuri Vs Number 2 and Zagi

* * *

"I WILL KILL YOU YURI LOWELL!"Zagi charged at Yuri.

"I will defeat you Volker!" Number 2 charged at Volker.

When the battle began,Yuri got separated from Volker which lead him one to one with Zagi.

"Kukuku...by the way,i'm not the same Zagi before...my boss here is a real deal,he gave me some new powers, HAHAHAHAHAH!" Zagi taunted Yuri.

"Heh...dead people should stay dead!"Yuri attacked Zagi.

Meanwhile, on Volker's side.

"Think you could beat me?" Number 2 asked while attacking Volker continously.

"Damn it...this guy is for real!" Volker gritted his teeth and kicked him back.

"Phoenix Fang!" the attack hits directly.

"Too bad,without your Resonate Field Arte,you are nothing than an ordinary little boy." Number 2 taunted without any sign of damage.

"Resonate Field...Arte?" the young boy asked.

"Let me give you an example..."Number 2 attack again furiously.

"I'm not going down!" Volker blocked all the attack with his sword.

"Eat Darkness! Shadow Fang Blade!" Number 2 unleashed a very fast combo and end it with a dark energy blast from his hand,which knocks Volker down.

"Guuuah!" Volker shouted in pain.

"That Arte...is so strong...wait, if he said "Too bad,without your Resonate Field Arte,you are nothing than an ordinary little boy." that means i could do it too...but how?" Volker though while raising his sword for the next incoming attack.

"Don't you see...you can't beat me." Number 2 stated.

"Even if that is true...i won't gave up living!" Volker shouted in anger,which cause his left hand glowed.

"Impossible! That light!" Number 2 stared in shock.

"Uwoooh!" he do a three attack combo with his sword,which made Number 2 open for direct attack

"Resonating Quake!" Volker slashed him once and lands an uppercut before a massive energy from the ground below them hit Number Two multiple time and sending him to the air.

"Damn it you little-"Number Two shouted in pain.

"Not yet!" Volker shouted as he create a circle around him with his sword.

"Resonating Ice!" He made a circle around him with his sword and raised his sword to the air,which summoned 4 big ice energy sphere around him that explode and throw Number 2 to the ground freezing.

"Tch...i can't beleive you would awake yours this soon..."Number 2 stood up after he break free from the ice prison.

"What the hell boss? Are you losing to this kid?" Zagi jumped back to his boss while Yuri stood next to the exhausted Volker.

"You're okay?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah...just a little tired." Volker replied while panting.

"Let's go back for now Zagi...we will lose like this..."Number Two sheathed his sword.

"But Boss! I could kill the two of them! I could-"Zagi complained.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL ERASE YOU MYSELF!"Number Two glared at Zagi.

"Hmph...fine..."Zagi sheathed his dagger.

"We will find you Volker...no matter where you hide...we will come back!" Number Two shouted before he and Zagi dissapeared like a smoke.

"Hey come back!" Volker called,but he was too late.

"It is no use kid, by the way do you know those people?"Yuri asked.

"No...I...i"Volker suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Hey! Wake up!" Yuri called him.

_Who are they?How do they know my name?_

_Who am i? What am i?What are those people want with me?_

_Who should i trust?_

_Why...do i live?_

_I'm...afraid..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Estelle's House

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Volker opened his eyes,he found himself in an unfamiliar bedroom of a house.

"Is it...a dream?" Volker asked himself before he stare at familiar sword was lying next to him.

"This sword! So...it's not a dream? Then how did i get here and what is this place?" Volker thought and stood from his bed.

He then was shocked when somebody entered the room and raised his sword.

But what shocked him more is that the person who got in is the pink-haired women he bumped yesterday.

"Oh...you're awake! I'm glad that you're okay..." the woman smiled.

"Uhh...yeah...i believe we have met before..." Volker put away his sword and blushed slightly.

"My name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein,but you could call me Estelle." the woman introduced herself.

"Umm My name is Volker Barnett...nice to meet you." Volker bowed.

"Don't need to be so formal...by the way, let me check on you for the last time." she approach Volker and check for any cuts and bruises from the fight.

"Thank you very much for taking care of me!" Volker face become red like a tomato.

"Hehe...you're all fine!" Estelle suddenly hugged Volker

"Ehh..."Volker try to break free,but he could not resist Estelle sudden hug.

"Enjoying yourselves?" a familiar voice was heard from behind Estelle.

"Ahh Yuri!" Estelle let loose of her hug and turned to the man with red face.

"It's you! Thank you very much!" Volker bowed down.

"Save the chit-chat,now i want to ask a few question." Yuri shrugged his shoulder.

"Heh? What do you want to know from me?" Volker asked back.

"Yuri! Could you wait until he had breakfast?" Estelle lectured him.

"Hmph...fine...by the way,why all of the sudden you defending him? Well...not my problem...let's eat." the man sighed and headed downstairs.

"Let's eat now before the food got cold,you must be hungry after what happened last night."Estelle smiled and leaved him.

"Last night? That man must tell her what happened...oh well,i will just play along for now."Volker sighed.

Suddenly,he felt a pain on his head.

_Volker...hear me..._

**_Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name!_**

_I will look for you...and i will found you soon enough_

**_I don't want to! I just want to know what happened and who am i!_**

_You want to know? Fine...you are Number One...and you will come back and become one with us!_

**_I am not! I resent that! My will and body does not belong to you!_**

_Can you feel...Adephagos?_

**_TELL ME WHY DO I LIVE! I WANT TO KNOW!_**

_Live?You are not even supposed to..._

**_GET OUT FROM MY HEAD!I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE_****_YOU!_**

After he the pain gone,he pant and shook his head before heading downstairs.

* * *

Skits: Breakfast And Chat Time~

Volker is staring at the table sadly,he still confused about everything that happened and the mysterious voice in his then decide to start a conversation.

Estelle :How was it Volker? Do you like it?

Volker :Umm yeah! It's really delicious!*blush*

Yuri grinned after realizing what just happened.

Yuri :*glare*So...Volker,you really _enjoying it _right?

Volker :Well...i guess so...

He turned his face away,which leave Estelle in confusion.

Estelle :By the way,could you tell us more about yourself?

Volker : Well...i live around here in an orphanage because...i have an amnesia a few month ago and nobody here seems to recognize me so they put me there...

He stare at the ground.

Estelle :Oh poor thing! You must be lonely all along!

Volker :Hahah...i guess you could say that...but i'm cool with it since i met some people who became my friends.

Estelle :It's really good to hear that...(i wish there is something i could do...)

Yuri :(Heh...this might get interesting later...)*grin*

* * *

"Thanks for the food!" Volker smiled brightly.

"Okay...now can we talk?" Yuri asked Volker,which replied by a nod.

"First...do you know them? The people we fought last night?" Yuri asked.

"No..."Volker frowned.

"Okay...then tell me why do those people after you?"he asked again.

"Well...they said i am one of them...but that's impossible!"Volker shouted.

"Maybe not...you said you have an amnesia right?"Yuri glared.

"Uhh...if you said it like that...i..."Volker start to shivers.

"Yuri! How could-"Estelle scolded him.

"Even if you are...you already helped me fighting against them...and it looks like they already made you their enemy so i doesn't really matter if you were one of them..."Yuri closed his eyes.

"Really? That's a relief...thanks"Volker smiled.

"But what is more important is what do they want with you...it is nonsense if they would go all away that fight to made you return right? There must be something special on you that they after..."Yuri is deep in thought.

"I don't know...what could possibly...hmm,maybe they want the sword..."Volker eyes widen.

"What sword?" Estelle asked.

"This sword...it suddenly appeared yesterday when i chased a thief..."He took out his black sword.

"Well...do you recognize it Estelle?" Yuri asked.

"I don't think i have ever seen this before...maybe Rita know it..."Estelle replied.

"Rita?"Volker asked.

"Rita Mordio,our hot-headed genius mage with a complex."Yuri said in a flat tone.

"Sounds scary...so where is this Rita person?"Volker asked.

"She's at Aspio,city of nerds...well here it is,the two of you should go to Aspio and try to figure it out,and i will catch up later after i discuss this problem with Flynn okay? Well,bye."Yuri leave the two.

"Uhh...what was that?" Volker asked curiously.

"Sorry for all of that Volker,he sometimes act like that...but,do you really want to do this?"Estelle asked in a somehow hopeful tone.

"I definetly want to! I want to uncover my past...and i will try my best not to burden you!"Volker bowed down.

"That's the spirit!Okay, then i better pack some stuff! Wait here okay!" she dashed upstairs.

"Wow...my life seems drasticlly change...but it felt real good being around these people..."Volker smiled and wait outside.

After a few minutes,they decided to leave.

**Estelle joined the party.**

**Volker become the Leader.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Halure

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Skit : A New Journey.

Estelle :It felt so exciting! Travelling again!

Volker :Wow...you really like adventure are you?

Estelle :Yeah...it opened my eyes to things that i never see or understanf before.

Volker :Hee...by the way,how do you met Yuri?

Estelle :I met Yuri when i still in the imperial castle in Zaphias,he saved me from a bad person.

Volker :*gasp*you must be the princess!

Estelle :Yup. How do you know it?

Volker :I would not be suprise a fine and kind lady like you are a princess.*wide smile*

Estelle :Oh Volker...*blush*

* * *

They then keep walking to the market to buy some supplies,after they done they decided to leave Halure.

Suddenly,an explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Estelle asked.

"I don't know...let's go there and find out!" Volker dashed followed by Estelle.

When they reached the other side on the town,they found 4 creature that looks like the one that attacked Roxas yesterday.

The creature start to attack the houses and market.

"That thing again!"Roxas shouted.

"Huh? You know them Volker?"Estelle asked in confusion.

"They are the one who stole my wallet and attack me yesterday!Be careful!"Roxas raised his sword and approached the 4 creature.

"Sha?SHA-SHA-SHA-SHA!TARGET CONFIRMED!"the creature turned around and raised their scimitars.

"Let's do this!"Volker and Estelle prepare to fight.

* * *

Volker and Estelle Vs ?

* * *

"All right...here I-!" Volker was about to charge,but he was held back by Estelle.

"Let me scan them first..."she took out a Magic Lens.

_Name:Infernal Grunt_

_Resist:Fire,Dark._

_Weak:Light._

"Infernal Grunt ? Well then let's go!"Volker charged at them.

Volker do a three attack combo at Infernal Grunt One and use an arte.

"Phoenix Fang!"the three shockwaves hits directly and throw the down.

"SHA-SHA!"the second was about to attack Volker from behind.

"Star Stroke!"a shockwave throw the second away from Volker.

"Thanks!"Volker smiled at Estelle while dashing at the first again.

"You're welcome!"she smiled and use two more Star Stroke at the Third and Fourth.

"Resonating Quake!"the attack landed directly at the First and managed to take it down.

"Volker! A little help here!" Estelle called while trying to defend herself from the attacking Third and Fourth .

When he saw the Second try to attack Estelle from behind,he charged furiously at it.

"I won't let any of you hurt her!"Volker shouted while he tackled the Second.

"Resonating...Nova!"he used a new Arte.

From his shining left hand,he throw a shockwave at the enemy before he bashed the ground with his sword which cause a massive shockwave that covered in flame thrown at the enemy.

"Another one?"Volker stared at the defeated enemy in amaze.

"Nice cover!" Estelle called and take a step back before she start casting a light spell.

"Wooah!"He attack the last two furiously.

"Photon!"Estelle used a Light Magic Arte which destroyed the last two completly.

**Battle End**

* * *

"Aaaah...we won..."Volker sighed in relief before he put away his sword.

"Good job Volker!By the way,are you hurt somewhere?"Estelle asked in worry.

"No i'm fine...i'm just a little tired..."he smiled.

"By the way,what are those things? I think we should ask Rita..."Estelle asked.

"Yeah...let's go then..."they leaved the area.

The mayor try to gave them a reward,but they decided to leave as quickly as they can.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hills to Aspio

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Skits : Resolution

Estelle :*stare* Hey Volker...you have some powerful arte back there.

Volker :Is that so? I really never thought that i'm strong...hahaha...

Estelle :I think you should have more confident in yourself...why don't you gave it a try by making a resolution or something like that?

Volker :Resolution huh?How about this...I will protect Estelle no matter what!

Estelle :...!*look shocked*

Volker :Hey...is something wrong with that?*look dissapointed*

Estelle :*shook her head*That's wonderful!Then i will be in your care!

Volker :Really? I will do my best!*wide smile*

Estelle :I will believe in that...

She pat Volker's head a few time,which caused the brown-haired boy to hide his red face by staring at the ground.

Volker :I think we should move on*dashed with red face*

* * *

On the way there,there were fewer monsters than usual...which made Estelle orry.

Suddenly,a voice of many footsteps were heard,which cause them to hide in a nearby bushes.

"Volker,can you see what is happening?"Estelle asked.

"Hmm...wait a second..."he stare from behind the bushes.

He saw many are marching towards the way they will go...to Aspio,in the center of them,a person in black coat was shown,but this time is diffrent since the person is slight shorter than Number 2.

"This is bad...we have to get to Aspio quickly before they done anything bad!"Estelle whispered.

"I know...is there a shortcut to there?"Volker asked.

"Yes...this way!" she ran followed by Volker.

After a few minutes running,they decided to take a break.

"Is it still far?"Volker asked.

"No...just a little-"she replied but was intterupted by a noise from the bushes.

"What was that?"Volker looked shocked.

"Let's approach it carefully..."she replied and take out her stave and shield,followed by Volker who prepared to attack any enemy that will show up from the bushes.

"Fang Blade!"a male voice was heard and 2 I. Grunts was thrown to the air.

"Eh? Somebody is fighting there!"Volker ran and saw a young man with fiery-red long hair with a sword and a long brown-haired woman holding a long staff is fighting some Infernal Grunts.

"Damn it! These guys just won't gave up...all right,i will destroy them!"the young man sounded irritated and raised his sword.

"Hey,you over there! Mind helping us a bit here?"the woman asked Volker.

"Ehh?Okay!It's on!" Volker entered the fight,followed by Estelle who quickly joined the fight even though she was confused


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I don't claim any characters in this story except OC,i hope you will keep reading this!

And i know this is short...well it's because of my final exam in my school...anyway,enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Volker,Estelle,?,and ? Vs 4 Infernal Grunt.

"Hmph! You're dead!"the red haired man rushed to the opponet and quickly breaking their formation.

"He's...strong..."Volker stare in awe.

"Luke! Don't get too careless!"the woman called.

"Meh! Don't be a bossy person Tear! You are really annoying!Fang Blade!"he used an Arte which defeat the First Infernal Grunt in on strike.

"Volker! Let's help attacking too!"Estelle said.

"Okay! Resonating...Quake!"he used an Arte which throw the second and third to the air.

But,he didn't see the fourth coming to attack the fourth swing it's sword,it hurts his left arm which cause blood streaming from it.

"Damn it!"Volker take a step back and hold his left arm.

"Wait! Let me-"Tear was about to use a healing arte,but Estelle did it first.

A mysterious light covered Volker hand and cause the blood to stop and the wound closed.

"A Seventh Fonist?"Tear asked herself.

"Eat dirt! Havoc Strike!"Luke do a swift kick at the Fourth.

"All right...let's finish this! Resonating Ice!" Volker use an Arte which defeats the Third and Fourth.

"Nocturnal Light!"Tear throw several knives in a broad fan.

"Star Stroke!"Estelle combined their arte which destroy the Second.

"Heh! You now know to stay out from my way! Pathetic Losers"Luke celebrate his victory.

"Luke,don't get too confident or you will end up dead."Tear lectured him in a cold tone.

"What did you say?"Luke shouted angrily.

_**Battle End**_

* * *

Skits: Introduction! Cameo Team-mate 1

Tear:Are you two okay?

Volker:Yeah...my name is Volker Barnett,and this is Estelle,who are you by the way?

Tear :My name is Tear Grants,and this is Luke.

Luke:Hey! What's with the lame introduction! Maybe something like..."The noble aristoract you see here before is..."

Estelle:*gasp*Aristoract?

Tear:I'd caution you against mentioning your status casually...*sigh*

Luke :Tch,you're not fun at all...*sigh*

Luke:Anyway,my name is Luke Fon Fabre,it is nice to meet you!

Estelle :So why are you two being chased by those things?

Tear:When we are walking here,we saw some weird creature and someone here suddenly approached them and say"Hey! Can you gave us a ride?".*staring at Luke*

Luke : Hey it's not my fault!*start compl0aining*

Tear :Yeah right...*sigh*

Volker:I see...how did you get in here?These place is pretty dangerous...

Tear:Well...we...*panics*

Luke:We teleported here*straight face*

Volker:...

Estelle:Okay...so where are you heading?

Tear: Do you know a city around here? A place we could stay for a while?

Estelle:Actually,we are going to Aspio,would you like to come with us?

Luke: Yeah! That will be great!Let's move then!

Tear: (Aspio? I never hear it before...maybe we hyper-ressonance to a diffrent world? Hmm...)

* * *

The battle along the way is easier with extra help from Luke and Tear,somehow some Infernal Grunts managed to chased them...Volker wonders are they being followed.

Upon reaching a part of the woods,they decided to rest because of Luke complaints.

Estelle approached Volker and sit next to him.

"Estelle?What's wrong?"Volker asked.

"Are you hurt somewhere?"Estelle checked his body and hands.

"Nope,thanks to you and i am very grateful that you ask."Volker smiled.

"So...if this adventure is over...would you like to...live in my house?"Estelle asked.

"Huh?Uhm...yeah! That would be great!"Volker replied.

"I'm so glad to hear that!"Estelle gave him a wide smile.

"Oii! Came here for a moment!"Luke suddenly called.

"Okay!" both of them quickly came to Luke and Tear.

"What is it?"Volker asked.

"Ssh! It might hear us!" Tear covered Volker's mouth with her hand.

"Huh? What is it? Let me take a look..."Estelle take a look from the bushes.

There some weird creature blocking the road,the thing looks like an Infernal Grunt,only bigger and wear an armor and weild an axe.

"Oh no! That thing is blocking the road!"Estelle gasped.

"Then it's easy,we squashed them to death!" Luke clenched his fist.

"I agree...but it depens on your desicion,should we turn around and take a longer way or we fight it?"Tear asked Volker.

"Ehh! But why is this my desicion?"Volker asked.

"Since you are the Leader of the Group...besides i think you have the quality of a Leader more than someone here..."Tear stared at Luke.

"Meh...you're no fun..."Luke sighed.

"Hmm...i think we should fight it so that we could get there faster..."Volker told the group.

"Very well...are you ready?" Tear asked,answered by a nod.

"Then let's do this!" Luke smiled and jumped from the bushes.

The creature turned around and gave a roar.

"Sorry,but we won't lose!"Volker smiled and prepare his sword,followed by the others.

* * *

**Boss Battle**

"Grr...TARGET CONFIRMED!BEGIN ASSAULT!"the creature gave a robotic voice and raised his axe.

Estelle then used a Magical Lense.

Infernal Raider

Resist :Earth, Dark.

Weak :Water, Light.

"Fang Blade Havoc!" Luke use a Fang Blade combined with Havoc Strike.

"Resonating Nova!"Volker followed.

"Graaaah!"I. Raider smashed his axe to the ground which cause a shockwave that knock Luke and Volker back.

"Wooah!"Luke jumped back as the I. Raider try to punch him.

"Severed Fate!" Tear leaps into the air and throws down three knives in a triangle formation that creates a field of light that rapidly hits the I. Raider.

"Pierce Cluster!" Estelle followed.

"Grooar!"the I. Raider jumped back and began to get angry.

"I'll crush you! Coil! Eat this! Lightning Tiger Blade!" Luke suddenly emits a red aura that increase his attack power,followed by his Arte.

"Groooar!"the I. Raider fell to his knees.

"Here's the chance! Let's get them!" Luke smiled and prepare a pwoerful Arte.

"All right! Let's go everyone!" Volker called.

"Searing Sorrow!"

"Air Glide!"

"Burning Havoc!"

"Resonating Quake!"

With all of their Arte combined,they defeat the I. Raider instantly,before it dissapear.

"Heh! Don't waste my time!"Luke celebrate his victory.

"Okay! Let's keep going!"Volker followed.

* * *

"Good...now let's go."Tear walked first,followed by Luke and Estelle.

Suddenly,a voice echoed in Volker's head.

_You are...close..._

_Come back...you already made a promise right?_

"Volker? Is there anything wrong?" Estelle asked.

"No...i'm fine..."Volker shook his head and followed them.

After a while.

**The Sealed City Of Scholars,Aspio**

"Well...i guess we will part here..."Tear said to Volker.

"Huh? You sure don't want to come along?"Volker asked.

"No...besides we need to get back to our wor-...i mean home,but if you need any help just send us a message okay. It's nice to know the both of you."Tear smiled.

"Well...see ya!"Luke said while walking to the other direction with Tear.

"Thank you for helping us!" Estelle shouted as she watch the two walk away.

"Shall we go inside?"Volker asked.

"Yeah."Estelle replied and walk to Aspio.

**Luke and Tear leave the party.**

* * *

Volker and Estelle entered the city through the main gate and glad that they make it there safely.

"So Estelle...where is this Rita person?"Volker asked.

"She lived near here in a shack alone...i wonder what is she been doing lately..."she replied.

"Alone? Why anyone would want to live alone?" Volker alone.

"Well...i guess you could say it because of her 'personality'."Estelle smiled and giggled.

"Is that so? I hope i could get along with her...she seems to be an unique person..."Volker thought to himself.

**Rita's House**

"Hmm...it's unlocked...Should we enter?"Volker stare at the door.

"Yeah...i hope nothing happened to her..."Estelle entered the room carefully and felt releived when she saw her friend is just sleeping in a pile of books in a cat-like pose.

"Ohh there she is!" Estelle said to Volker.

"She is asleep...Hey! Hello?"Volker try to wake her up.

"Grr..."she suddenly stood up.

"Oh no..."Estelle suddenly moved away.

"You...bastard thief!"she suddenly unleashed a Fire Ball directly at Volker.

"Guuahhh! *cough* *cough*"Volker try to catch his breath as the girl awake.

"Hi Rita! Are you awake?" Estelle asked her.

"Yeah...hey what are you doing here? And who is this person anyway?"Rita asked with a serious tone.

"This is Volker Barnett,a friend of mine..."Estelle introduced Volker to Rita.

"It's nice to meet you! By the way,you got some attack back there..."Volker smiled at her.

"Hmm..."Rita began to inspect him.

"Ehh...is there something wrong?"Volker asked.

"Hmph! Nothing!" she turned her face away.

"Rita...actually we came here to ask your help..."Estelle explained.

"Help? What is it?"Rita asked.

"Well... actually..."Estelle began to explain the condition.

* * *

Somewhere else...

"Number 2...do you understand?"

"Yes...i promise i will bring him back..."

"Well... then i will leave it to you..."


End file.
